


Weathering Your Seasons

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Ren wants attention, Very light on that relationship tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 00:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19632790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: Ren watches the weather everyday.By the weather, he means Masato.





	Weathering Your Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> I had written two stories off a thunderstorm theme. The first has already been posted and this is the second one.
> 
> It is a little unconventional.
> 
> I can't write dialogue I can't write dialogue I can't write dialogue.
> 
> Made on 04/02/2018.

Ren watched the weather often. Every morning, afternoon, and night. One might say that it was his favourite hobby. He was able to tell exactly what mood Masato was in based off his body language.  


Overcast was shown by closed eyes and a bowed head. Ren marvelled at the stillness of Masato’s body, truly the calm before the storm. He was kneeling at his table on his half of the room, oblivious to the eyes on him. Ren was lounging on his a couch on his own half, trying to busy himself in a foreign fashion magazine but failing.

Clear skies were brighter. His head was held high, his fingers were loose on his brush. His lips were pressed together and tilted upwards ever so slightly. Ren took a peek at what he had finished writing so beautifully on his paper, another proverb Ren had no hope of understanding.

A light rain was tricky to catch, Ren had to watch the subtle changes for that one. Masato would press his lips together and frown, his jaw tightening. A light rain meant he was displeased, mostly likely with himself. Ren always did think the other idol was too hard on himself.

Snow was one of Ren’s favourites. It made Masato distance himself from Ren and the two bickered endlessly. Back and forth, they traded little insults at the other. Ren enjoyed their banter. Masato coolly countered every thorn Ren tried to push into his side. His back remained straight and those blue eyes narrowed close to ice.

But Ren knew he cared regardless. If he didn’t care, he wouldn’t give Ren any mind.

But this? Ren had never seen this amount of raw emotion on Masato’s face before. This prompted him to enter an entire new category of storm; a thunderstorm. And it was Ren’s own fault.

He has misread Masato’s cues, his feelings. He thought the clenched jaw and tightly shut eyes meant rain. He thought Masato was merely thinking deeply about something, as he tended to do. One might call it meditating, even. He thought Masato would be able to handle a few swipes.

He thought wrong.

And he pushed.

Ren hated when the room was absolutely silent. So, once again, he let his eyes wander from the page of what he was reading to his roommate. He would never let Masato know that instead of a fashion magazine this time, Ren picked up a magazine on popular TV shows. Masato’s latest role had a lengthy piece in it. Ren would play it off if he got caught. He would say how he was only keeping up with STARISH’s current roles but he knew better. He knew he had three times the amount of magazines on historical dramas than Syo’s Prince of Fighting shows.

But Masato never noticed so Ren never had to use his excuse. Was it too much to ask for? For some attention? Whenever Masato looked at him, it was always with disdain. Sometimes when they were preforming as a group on stage, Ren manages to catch his eye and Masato would smile at him. Whether he was forcing himself to or if it came naturally in the moment, Ren never knew.

But there were no smiles when they were alone. If anything, it was like Ren lived with a ghost. Their schedules didn’t match and they rarely had the same days off. It was a miracle Masato had agreed to share a room with him after they had moved out from campus. Was it merely due to familiarity? Ren didn’t want to think so.

So Ren was bored and a little moody himself. And Masato was utterly ignoring him. Not that Ren needed him to keep himself entertained but a little conversation would be nice.

“Hey…” Ren let the word linger in the air. “Hey, are you busy?”

Okay, in hindsight, Ren should have come up with a better conversation starter. One that didn’t warrant a cold glare in his direction.

“Of course. Not all of us have time to simply lounge around.”

Masato’s remark came as a bite. Also, in hindsight, Ren should have kept a cooler head. But instead, he got irritated. He had asked a simple question and that didn’t justify such a response.

“Not all of us have a stick up our ass.” Ren muttered it below his breath but loud enough for Masato to hear regardless. But it made Masato jerk his head in Ren’s way. That was enough to make Ren secretly pleased. So he sent a smug smirk towards Masato. Once again, in hindsight…

That smirk only served to fuel Masato’s already smouldering fire. It escalated the entire argument.

Ren wondered, when did this conversation become an argument? But then again, didn’t they always?

But this was different.

Their conversations before, and they truly were conversations, were about edging the other up. To push the other just that little bit more. For the group. For themselves, their personal best. They never argued just to insult.

But Masato kept his head, pushing overflowing feelings back down. He didn’t look at Ren long before turning his head back to whatever he was previously working on. He didn’t offer any rebuttal either. Ren watched as his shoulders tensed. The crease deepened between his eyebrows. His breathing was controlled, Ren figured it was breathing techniques.

Not getting a verbal response only ticked Ren off. That momentary flash of happiness vanished the instant Masato looked away. Irritation filled him instead.

“Am I wrong?” Ren prompted the other for an answer. He felt like crossing the room and making Masato look at him. This had all started by a simple question and he felt that maintaining eye contact was common courtesy. “Well?”

Masato still didn’t look at him. Ren gritted his teeth. The irritation was starting to turn into something a little uglier.

“You’re obviously forgetting about your own faults. Surely having some structure is better than none at all?” Masato countered Ren’s inquiry with a question of his own. His words seemed strained.

Exactly what was that supposed to mean? Ren felt like asking him outright. Always with the metaphors, always with the comparisons. Why couldn’t Masato just say what he meant? It would save them both quite a bit of time.

“Structure is fine,” Ren’s voice sounded so bitter to his own ears. This wasn’t how he wanted this to go at all. “But you’re trapping yourself. Don’t you get tired of all these walls?”

Ren ended to silence. Masato was still looking straight ahead. That compelled Ren to take matters into his own hands. Masato won’t look at him? Fine. Ren would make him.

He got up off the couch and crossed over into Masato’s side of the main room, complete with tatami mats and all. It was amusing when the two of them still insisted on splitting the room. Ren stared at the side of his roommate’s face as he approached. His eyes were closed, almost painfully so. His jaw was set, Masato must be lost in thought.

So Ren prods his shoulder, and that proved to be the catalyst.

To Ren, Masato simply exploded. 

A torrent of words reached Ren’s ears. He watched Masato’s mouth move with every one but didn’t register them. The slurry of sound faded into the background. Ren was focused on his eyes instead. Those sharp, fierce eyes rooted him in place. Masato’s intense feelings worked themselves up to the surface and split over. Ren could barely stand the wild front.

And suddenly Masato was on his feet, looking at Ren evenly. His torrential downpour didn’t relent. Masato was caught up in explaining his magnificent tirade, using his hands to grab onto the front of Ren’s shirt. Ren felt a slight push, followed by a pull forward. His body swayed to Masato’s feelings.

This wasn’t rain or even a complete downpour. This was a violent storm. Masato’s words were thunder and his eyes were lightning. This storm could tear him apart.

That was when Ren realized.

The only thing he could do was ride out the storm. Supporting the struggling Masato in his arms, Ren would make sure they both weather it together.


End file.
